


Equivalent Exchange

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy makes Ed wear a babydoll. The result is delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent Exchange

“If you wanted to fuck something that wears a dress, you should’ve dated a fucking _girl_ , not _me_.” Ed said grumpily, his hand playing with the annoying string of satin on his flesh shoulder. His cheeks were flushed deep red, and he thought it couldn’t get any worse than this. How the hell it even came to that was a mystery for him – but then again, every time Roy wanted him to do something he ended up miraculously doing it. Fuck Roy and his way-too-good manipulating skills.

He watched as the older man’s chuckle turned into a full-out laugh, only earning him a furious glare from Ed. Unfortunately for the younger alchemist, that meant lifting his eyes from the floor, and thus making the mistake of accidently looking at the body length mirror Roy had in his bedroom. Why on earth he needed one was a question Ed had long ago given up on finding the answer to, but the result was all the same: he saw himself standing there in a tiny black dress. It barely covered anything. The only thing preventing his nipples from being completely visible was a strip of white lace; about three inches lower the solid colour changed and the fabric changed into some kind of a black see-through fabric that was divided into two with a small, white ribbon right at the beginning of the separation, half revealing everything lower than his chest. As if that wasn’t exposed enough, the whole thing wasn’t even long enough to completely cover his black tanga underwear, ending with another strip of white lacing. It surely didn’t help him feel any more manly having his hair was loose over his shoulders as well.

He swallowed thickly, watching the deep shade of red that already covered his face growing even deeper, and he pressed his lips together, not sure if in an attempt to prevent himself from going sick or from joining Roy in his laughter. He looked ridiculous – which only made sense, considering the fact he was _wearing a goddamned dress_.

Ed’s hands clenched into fists as he finally managed to meet Roy’s eyes. “It’s not fucking funny you asshole! I can’t believe you somehow managed to get me to wear a _dress_!”

Roy’s laughter stopped, but only barely, and he returned Ed’s stare evenly. A few last choked giggles escaped his lips before he managed to calm down. “It’s not a dress, Edward, it’s a babydoll. And I don’t want to date ‘a fucking girl’, I want to date _you_.” The last part of Roy’s sentence wasn’t said in a chuckle anymore, but in a much softer, sweeter tone, and the older man stepped closer. He raised his hand to Ed’s chin, softly holding him in place. “And, just so you know, you look incredibly sexy like this,” he practically purred, and leaned in to place a short, soft kiss on Ed’s lips.

Ed’s eyes went wide. How could Roy think he looked sexy in _this_? It was humiliating! He broke away from Roy, glaring at him. “I don’t care what it is! It’s girly and I’m going to take it off now – “

“Oh but you look so cute when you’re wearing this! Makes me want to reach behind you and – “

“WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH MY BUTT?!” Ed bellowed, jumping away from Roy’s hand that, while he was too busy sulking and trying to make the ground open and swallow him sneaked behind his back and, with no warning, landed on his behind and gave a little squeeze. He glared up at the taller man, only getting angrier when he smirked and closed the distance again, now placing the hand that violated Ed’s rear on the small of his back and using it to pull the teen towards him.

“I just couldn’t resist the temptation, you’re so _adorable_ – “

Ed looked up at Roy angrily. “ _DON’T_ call me adorable! Adorable is for puppies and I’m _not_ a puppy!”

“Oh, I know you’re not, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are adorable.” Roy said, a final tone to his words. He smiled, and that curve of his lips was so beautiful that it melted some of Ed’s fury away. Some, but definitely not all of it, and he frowned before he spoke again.

“Adorable does _not_ equal sexy, and you said that wearing this will spice things up! So far you’ve done nothing but make fun of me and molest me! I can’t see how this situation is supposed to turn me on, and you definitely don’t look like you’re up to anything but mocking me.”

“Do I?”

Ed gulped as he saw the shift in Roy’s features. Gone was the smile, now replaced with a malicious smirk, and a spark of mischief played in the blackness of his now slightly narrowed eyes. His voice was low now, coated with lust. He pulled Ed closer, now forcing their bodies to touch. The teen blushed, now able to feel the obvious hardness in Roy’s pants. He wasn’t expecting this, not at all.

“Roy…” he said, almost managing to forget for a moment about what he was somehow convinced to wear. Roy’s lust was contagious, and he found himself drawn closer, longing for more contact.

The dark haired man used the hand that still rested on Ed’s chin to bring him closer for another kiss, a deeper one, and the younger alchemist opened his mouth to welcome him inside with a soft moan. He could feel Roy’s hand traveling slowly over his back, and could feel the soft fabric of the babydoll moving against his skin, and he had to admit that the texture actually felt very nice, moving so smoothly over him. He raised his hands, wrapped them behind his lover’s head and deepened the kiss. He felt himself melting into the feeling of Roy touching him so tenderly, and felt warmth spread through his body, focusing on the growing erection between his legs.

He tried to move closer, his steel hand leaving Roy’s nape for the sake of traveling down his body. He moved it over the side of the man’s face before reaching down to the first button of his shirt, skillfully popping it open, and then the next one and the next one. Soon enough Roy’s white shirt was completely unbuttoned, laying open on the older alchemist’s chest in a very attractive way. Ed moved even closer, placing his flesh knee between Roy’s legs, rubbing against the bulge there. He could feel the other man groaning through the kiss, and answered with a needy sound of his own.

“Fuck, Ed…” Roy breathed, pausing the kiss but only so he could look at Ed for a short moment before his hand left the blonde’s chin in order to hold on his automail hand that now rested against his stomach. He resumed the kiss and took a step backwards much to Ed’s displeasure, but his hold on Ed’s hand pulled the younger man along with him as he kept stepping backwards. Ed was about to voice a protest when Roy stopped, his other hand leaving Ed’s back so now both his hands held on the smaller man’s arms, and he pulled him, reversing their positions and now Ed knew why he stopped, but he didn’t even have time to respond before he was pushed onto the soft surface of the mattress, making it bounce under his weight.

He looked up at Roy with a smirk, knowing perfectly well what was going to come next and eagerly watching as the dark haired man climbed onto the bed, slowly moving to hover on all fours just over him. “You’re so gorgeous,” Roy whispered in admiration.

Ed smiled at him. “So’re you,” he purred, and for a short moment Roy did nothing but look at Ed. Just before the latter was about to get annoyed by the delay and simply pull Roy on top of him and _claim_ he finally moved, Roy advanced a little bit farther on the bed so he could sit just on top of Ed’s crotch. Ed gasped and closed his eyes as he felt Roy over his hardness, letting out a groan as he felt him moving slightly. He opened his eyes when he felt warm hands on his chest, and saw Roy staring at him with appreciative look, his hands placed over the ribbon that was the only thing keeping the garment Ed was wearing intact and painfully slowly undoing it, then pushing the fabric off his shoulders. Ed’s breathe hitched at the soft touch brushing over his skin, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body. The feeling only intensified when Roy leaned in, placing soft kissed on the sensitive area of Ed’s neck and neck base, traveling over his collarbone, and Ed couldn’t help a moan of appreciation. Prompted by a light touch from Roy’s hands he lifted the upper part of his body, allowing Roy to completely remove the tiny dress off his body and toss it aside while Ed used his new height leverage to do exactly the same to Roy’s shirt.

Now almost completely naked, and with Roy over him with his bare chest, it became impossible to hold back anymore and Ed pulled the other man on top of him. He captured his lips in a passionate kiss with something like a hungry growl and wrapped his legs around him, restraining him to remain where he wanted him to – right on top of him, as close as possible.

 

 

They both lay panting in bed, messy from sweat and other things but both completely content and satisfied. The last remains of his orgasm still lingered in Ed’s muscles, drowning him in a heavenly kind of laziness as he turned to look at Roy at his side. He smiled when he saw the blissful expression on his lover’s face.

“Fuck, Roy,” he managed to say, his words still coming out in a pant. “That was good.”

He watched Roy’s lips twisting in a smug smirk at that, and Roy opened his eyes to look at him. “I have to agree,” he said, and turned as well, now lying on his side facing Ed, his elbow resting on the bed in a way that allowed his hand to support his head as he was looking at the blonde. “You’re always hot, but now… thank God you had such a funny reaction to the whole thing, otherwise I would’ve just taken you there on the spot.”

Ed blushed, and now that Roy moved he could see the black garment laying, forgotten, on the edge of the bed. The lacing was bold against the blackness of the small dress-thing and the dark blue of Roy’s sheets, mocking him. “Maybe you should’ve done just that. I have to say, I enjoyed the ‘taking’ part much more than the ‘wearing’ part.”

“That’s always the part that’s more fun, but the anticipation makes it better, don’t you agree?” Ed nodded; every cell in his body thankful for what they just did. “And… wearing that babydoll wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“Well…” Ed started, feeling his face turning red yet again; he couldn’t really deny it. There was something exciting, despite all his protests, in wearing that lacy thing. Not because he enjoyed wearing women’s clothing – no, not at all, he liked his shirt and pants a lot more, and being naked had no competition at all. However, the look on Roy’s face the moment he finally dropped his masks… that was priceless.

“It wasn’t the worst thing in the world, I suppose,” he finally said, and immediately regretted it when he saw the mischievous look on Roy’s face. “What?” he asked, suspicious.

“Nothing. I was just thinking… maybe next time you could wear a –“

Ed’s eyes went wide with shock. Did he really expect him to go along with something like this again? Sure, the fabric felt nice and he _did_ enjoy the stare Roy was giving him, not to mention the awesome sex. But he wasn’t going to go through that kind of humiliation again. He moved, smacking Roy and pushing him so he fell on his back. Ed got only more annoyed when the man laughed. “SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON’T EVEN WANT TO _HEAR_ ABOUT IT!” he yelled at him, which only caused Roy to laugh harder.

“Come on, Ed! You have to admit it was amusing!”

“NO FUCKING WAY IN THE WORLD!”

“Oh but you looked so cute in that!” Roy rolled back to face Ed, a broad, diverted smile on his face. “Please, Ed, you didn’t even listen! I’m not saying that I want you to wear anything _now_ , and not even in the near future, but just… someday! Come on, won’t you do it? For me?”

Ed couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Roy actually wanted him to go through all that again, and he was saying ‘please’ and looking at him with such hopeful eyes that his heart melted, along with his anger. “Argh. Whatever. I’m _not_ promising anything, but maybe, and just _maybe_ , Roy, I might _consider_ the idea if you ask nicely. Now shut up and hold me, you idiot.”

Ed immediately regretted his reluctant agreement when he saw the smug smirk on Roy’s lips, but it was too late to take it back. The bastard was too devious to let him withdraw from it, and he knew that now he’d take him up on his words. Well, there was nothing that could be done about it.

“As you wish, love,” Roy said, and Ed pouted in annoyance as he felt Roy’s strong arms wrapping him in their warm embrace. He moved closer until his nose touched Roy’s chest and he nuzzled it. He was already too used to his lover’s dumb pet names, now only sulking a little at them but it was long ago that he gave up the fight to prevent Roy from using them. He let out an annoyed breath, and then looked up at Roy, ending up with seeing mostly his chin.

 “Fine.” He said, drawing Roy’s attention and he lowered his gaze to him, and his short black hair tickled Ed’s face. He ignored it. “But you know how this works.  Equivalent Exchange. Now I have the right to demand that you wear something of _my_ choosing.”

Roy smiled, and lowered his head a little to plant a kiss on Ed’s head. “You know I’m always open to new ideas, _unlike someone_ ,” he let out a short laugh before putting his head comfortably on the pillow and holding Ed close. “I owe you one. Equivalent Exchange.”

And with that, they fell into a comfortable silence, Roy probably dwelling on that hideous thing he made Ed wear, and Ed planning his revenge.

 


End file.
